oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Vancouver
This is a character in Modernstomia. History The story of Alyssa begins with her parents in the year 2998, a time when magic was still hard to come by and magic progress was weaker than it is now in the year 3017. They originally lived in Japan, both of her parents having lived there for most of their lives but were also half american from their parents sides. Alyssa's mother was a real estate agent and her father was Appearance Alyssa is an energetic, young girl whom holds these features very prominently. She has a heart shaped face and a curvy physique. With golden, hazel eyes that seem to glow even in the darkest of nights, she had dark brown hair, just shy of ebony, that she wore in high pigtails, tied with loose red ribbons, on either side and bangs that framed her face. Her hair a nice mixture of straight and curly and was soft to the touch. Her attire consisted of a white tube top that fell down the length of her torso with a short white skirt, stopping just shy of mid-thigh, underneath with slits on the side revealing a red material underneath. Over this, she wore a black corset with double rows of golden buttons. Around her chest wrapped up a thin, white fabric that met her neck and became a collar, a red tie wrapped around this. On her thighs, she wore white stockings that were nearly translucent, then followed by black calf high boots that held a slight heel to them. Over all of this, she usually wore a long black cloak with golden lining the fabric, underneath a red silk. Another outfit she can be seen in is her more formal attire, which she usually saves for a big heist or a formal event. This consists of a very, very short cheongsam of deep red, white ribbons closing the material in the front with a high collar. On her arms were long sleeves that reached about mid-calf with a depiction of plentiful koi and frills lining the opening of the sleeves. She pairs this with white tights that rest just above her knees and red flats with a golden emblem. Behind the materiel hangs a long, thick ribbon of fabric, a golden star connected at the end. In this attire, she pulls her long thick hair into two buns on either side clipped with a black and gold emblem. When participating in school, she wears her schools usual uniform; a red blazer with white linings, a yellow bow and a short, black skirt. She pairs this with her usual white stockings and black flats. Following her usual casual attire, she wears her hair up in their side pigtails with their red bows. Personality Alyssa typically comes off as an over joyful young girl whom seems always over energetic and a bit ditsy. She is always giggling, hopping around, and if anyone gets close enough to her, she leaches onto their side constantly. She seems to have a fierce loyalty to her companions and will protect them in the heat of combat. * description * description * description Alyssa comes off a lot dumber than she actually is, knowing that it'll cause people to underestimate her. She pretends to be clumsy and needs her hand held, but she's actually very capable of being on her own and handling herself. She looks quite weak, but is skilled in several types of guns, specifically Rifles. Although in combat, where she will do her best to protect her allies, her ultimate loyalty is to the Government. * description * description * description Overall Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Category:Modernstomia Player Characters